Lexson Chaper 3 and 4
by SuperTanfear
Summary: I decided to put two chapters in one so its a longer segment to read and enjoy. Now as i said before i really liked the idea of his reaction to the Greek gods and his new life he was never invited to. Then he gets into one of the most intense capture the flag matches he wasn't ready for. Enjoy


Chapter 3: Its bad if it makes you miss studying

 _ **I opened my eyes to find myself lying down and starting straight up to a parallel wooden rooftop. A sudden smell filled my nose that was an immediate relief. It was one of strong coffee combined with a hint of cinnamon sugar on the milk. Just like how my mom made it. I tried getting up but the pain shoot up my spine again as my nerves felt they were being smashed together. A hand forced me down the instant I was half way up and I panicked a bit. I gazed up to locate the hands origins and it was…..**_

"I'm sure you need a bit of explaining now don't you Lex?"

"Tyler what the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"I really owe you a lot of things to be honest. But you have no idea what you got involved in with that little 'accident".

 _ **It took me a sec to remember what happened; however, it hit me like a bass drop**_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH MS SULLIVAN?! SHE JUST-"

Tyler raised his hand in understanding

"Yes. I know"

 _ **I was starting to get super annoyed at this point. Why wouldn't he just tell me what happened? He answered my though with his response**_

"I know you may not believe it but the world we live doesn't really consist of just us. The people here at this camp understand and embrace it."

 _ **His voice was very ominous yet powerful in the explanation.**_

 _ **Even after his explanation I still had zero guess on what he was spitting out. The sense of dread filled my body and it enfuryed me more then I already was. I pulled myself up ignoring the pain, which shot up my spine and stood up. Tyler tried to push me down but I dodged his grip.**_

"You aren't going tell me yourself then I'm leaving this child fantasy and you won't stop"

"Lex, you can't. Now that you have some sort of sense in what you are involved in, every monster-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT! I AM LEAVING THIS FUCKED UP PLACE AND GOING HOME" 

_**I bashed down the doors and looked outside. It opened to a nice field and I could make out a shed but that was the least of my concerns. I walked to the right and came upon many houses with different designs. One had a huge trident on the top of the door. Another had two lamps that burned so bight and powerful I didn't know if it was new or fake cause in real life that would've ran out of fuel instantly.**_

"Where is this damn exit?"

"Lex, listen you need to stay here and understand who you are"  
"What do you mean who I am? You are making no damn sense. I understand what I am. I'm me and me being me, I'm going home. I might actually study for once in my life."  
"You can't return home now. It's too late for you to go back to your normal life. The magnitude of-" 

_**Tyler was silenced when a dark purple started to emit from my body. The feeling of dreed was unbearable now. Suddenly I turned around and Tyler fell into a hole that just erupted in the ground. I didn't move and he started to sink. But then he stopped and I was terrified. What just happened? I started to run away with Tyler's echoing in the distances. I ignored the cry's to return back. I finally took a break on top of a hill with the whole place in view. I never realized how huge and massive this area would be. I leaned against this small tree with what looked like… glowing wool? I was about to touch it till this girl just materialized out of nowhere. I jumped and fell on my ass.**_

"Ow… What the hell?"

 _ **She didn't say anything as she just stared down into the camp. I was a little scared because she was so serious when she looked down, like if she stopped even for a sec it would explode. She was wearing long camo pants with a small sword strapped to her back. She had a tank top so her little darker then pale skin was showing.**_

"Um….. Hi."

 _ **She still stared down and didn't acknowledge my presence next to her. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my legs.**_

"Hey. Where is the exit to this place? I need to get out of here and go the fuck home."

 _ **She finally turned her head in my direction with a look of disgust and regret.**_

"Leave? What the hell do you mean leave? You truly have no idea what you got involved in have you?"

 _ **It was at this point where I was shaking. What do these people mean by w**_ **hat I got involved in? I** _ **started to get unnerved by that statement cause it was a common theme among this people.**_

"What did I get involved in? I hate not fucking know what is happening. I'm in the blue and I want….. No…. I NEED what is happening to me now. What am I if you are so damn sure you know?!"

 _ **She pulled out her spear and I panic. I slowly backed up"**_

"Woah woah…. I'm sorry. Let's just relax and tal-"

 _ **She instead pointed the sword into the air and the spear pointed to the heavens above. She stood there for a bit with nothing happening.**_

"What are you doing?"

 _ **She just looked at me and then out of nowhere a strike of lighting stung the sword causing a massive energy wave to erupt around us. It sent me tumbling down, but I recovered and got back up.**_

"WHA…..WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

 _ **The girl slowly put the spear down to her side as it sparked with electrify defiance's by her side. This sword was clearly meant to make sure nothing was left of her victims. With the spear at side and the glare she gave me, she was 500 times more deadly now.**_

"You will not leave. You will stay and hone your skills even if you don't know who your god parent is. Maybe if you train and fight a lot, you will be…."She became silent for a bit. "You might be claimed by someone"

 _ **Just as she finished that statement, Tyler came up the hill running clearly exhausted from chasing me down. He gets to the top and almost drops from his exhaustion. After a minute, he looks at the girl.**_

"Oh hey, I didn't… didn't expect you up here. Was…. It you who summoned that thunder bolt again?

 _ **My jaw dropped. AGAIN?! What the hell? He said it so causal like it's your daily question on the school board. I couldn't even hear Tyler call my name cause I was too shocked by everything I was absorbing.**_

"Lexson! * **Slaps my face** * Hey snap out of it!"

"Tyler….. What is happening?"

"That's what we are trying to explain to you bro but you keep running away"

 _ **He pulled me up and the girl put away the spear. Even with it sparking like that, she had no problem talking with it shooting lighting out of her back. She cracked her shoulder and glared at me**_

"If you would stop being a child, we could explain but I already told you what you wanted to know. I need to go prepare for my quest now. They'll need me the most now"

 _ **She ran down the hill leaving the scent of ozone in trial. I was getting woozy from it so Tyler helped me back down to the camp. After finally setting back in a decent spot of peace, besides the kids playing volleyball and fighting every time they don't know if it counted or not, its peaceful. Tyler patted my shoulder and laughed.**_

"You know for someone who just almost got killed by her, you handled it pretty well."

 _ **The funny fact was I was shaking so much still.**_

"Tyler, would she have killed me if I actually left?"

 *** He looks downs*** "Even if she seems like that, she's just had a rough start with life. What you're finding out now she knew when she was 8. And she saw how the world truly is for people like us?  
"What are we, monsters? I still don't even know what the fuck is going on!"

 _ **Tyler then looked at me a sincere look of sadness with what he was goanna tell me.**_

"Lexson…. Have you ever wondered what happened to your father?"  
"He stayed back home. So?"  
"Is that what your mom told you?"  
"Yea. What about it?"  
 _ ***He looked back at me***_ "Oh forget it. I was just curious"

 _ **I wanted to change the subject back to that girl from earlier.**_

"Oh by the way who was that girl and what is her name?"

"Lexson….. Her name is Thalia Grace."

Chapter 4: Not even the military could prepare me for this

 _ **I blocked his upcoming strike and tried to go for the sweep, but he jumped and kicked me flat on the chest which knocked me into the wall knocking the air out of me. I struggled to get up and as I finally did, he lowered his sword**_

"Come on Lexson… * **He pointed his sword at me*** is that it?"

 _ **I raised my sword and charged. He expected that and blocked that strike and punched me in the gut knocking me down. As I was slowly falling, he kneed me and lifted me up. When I got forced back on my knees, he kicked me back onto the ground. He started twirling the hilt around his finger.**_

"Good thing you didn't actually leave the camp. * **He threw his sword down*** Otherwise you would've gotten your ass kicked."

 _ **He stretched his hand out and helped me up. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to bring up this guy's name. His name is Marcius or as he likes, Mark. He was one of the top trainers in this camp. I just can't believe how intense he takes his training sessions. After I managed to heal from my ass beating for a bit, we walked to the Dine Hall to have a good lunch.**_

"Yo, I'm sorry about that last session. I guess I went a bit over board"

 _ **Just listening to him say that brought back the pain in my gut again**_

"I guess its fine. It's the only way I'll learn right?"

 _ **He slapped my back without thinking of the pain he caused**_

"That's the sprit! Now let's stuff ourselves so we can train later"

 _ **Following the next hour was the preparation for some sort of game called Capture the Flag. I've only been here for about a week so I was still new. I haven't heard of this cause the Headman told me I wasn't ready. So I guess a week was all I need huh? Suddenly a very tall old man appeared in front of the crowd.**_

"Damn. He's really tall."

 _ **The kid next to me kinda just stared at me.**_

"Yea. He's tall cause he's a Centaur."

 _ **I was confused and asked**_

"What's a Centaur?"

 _ **The kid next to me had that face of utter disappointment**_

"Just move closer and find out"

 _ **I didn't get his point so I did as he told. As I got closer, I noticed he had quite a bit of body hair. Even closer show me….. I screamed without thinking like a dumbass**_

"HOLY SHIT!"

 _ **Everyone got real quiet and just started at me. The old man just smiled as he stared at me. He waved his arm signaling me to move closer to him. I moved slowly to him. The old man smiled and his voice shook me out of my regret stuper.**_

"Welcome. I'm assuming you're new here. That reaction is a classic I still find rude but quite funny."

 _ **Wow. Even with that rude sign, he was still nice.**_

"My name is Chiron. I am the one you read about in those Greek textbooks although I don't like their descriptions of me. Don't even get me started on that stupid Disney impression."

 _ **I laughed. I was still surprised that all the other kids weren't just laughing at me like I was a pathetic nobody as I couldn't even tell who the main leader was. After that dodge of a mess, Chiron finished explaining the rules which almost made me run home and cry.**_

"As we all know the basic rules, I will now give each team their team captains. The red team's leader will be Annabeth Chase"

 _ **Suddenly a blond hair girl emerged from the crowd. I was fixated on her. She stood out from most girls. She didn't care about looking cute or beautiful. She just was. Other girls would care about what to wear on a date. She cared about making sure the date went the way she wanted. Hell, you could say she had the pants in that relationship. She already knew guys would come at her left and right, but that wasn't her main objective. She cared about winning. I must've started a bit too hard because I caught myself almost falling over.**_

"And the leader of the blue team will be Thalia Grace"

 _ **The girl from earlier also emerged from the crowd. She was still wearing the outfit I saw her in the first time we met. I still shudder from thinking how that lighting blot could've hit me point blank and fried me like your fast food chicken. The teams were decided and to her misfortune, I was picked with Thalia. We then suited up in our armor. I noticed most of the kids in Annabeths team were friends as most talked and were getting hype. Our team was ready to go. The team moved into a forest and I was scared how massive this forest was. I couldn't see the end or beginning of it after 5 minutes of jogging in. We got out flag and placed it upon a high hill surrounded by really thick branches. The team huddled up and we started discussing plans.**_

 _ ****_"So here's the formation. Me and a few of you will lead the head assault. Beckendorf, you and your crew will have the sides covered. Lexson can join you on that."

 _ **The guy I'm assuming is Beckendorf patted my back**_

"Hey. Welcome to the team. I hope you're ready to see bodies fly"

 _ **I laughed nervously hoping he didn't mean what I though he meant.**_

 _ **Once the plan was set, we split off into our locations. The horn signals went off and the game was set to start. During the first five minutes it's was all dead silent. I was questioning if we had venture out to far to the point where they wouldn't be able to find our base. I chuckled at the thought of them running out looking for our base. However; this was unfortunately cut short by the sounds of their screams echoing closer to our position. Beckendorf turned up the machine as it took aim**_

"Careful kid, this shit is loud. Brace yourself"

 _ **Before I had a chance to ask how loud, a blast of fire and what sounded most like hell's screaming penetrated my ears as a rocket of death flew right at the enemy. I was grabbing at my ears checking to see if they were even still attached. When I recovered, there were people fighting around me. One guy got his parry on point and jump slashed the opponent's armor straps and gave his ass a good kick as he flew forward into the machine and was groaning in pain. Another one of our team mates weren't so lucky. He was fighting a buff girl who kept screaming slurs at him insulting his weakness.**_

"Come on Connor" _**A smirk appeared at her lips**_ "Is that the best you got?"

 _ **Connor seems to let this get into his skin**_

"How about you test your skills before you test your mouth?" __

 _ **The girl got ticked. She grabbed him by the armor strap and kneed him, but he blocked it. She took that chance to elbow his back and I swear I felt that pain and I winced when he dropped. She picked him up and threw him to the side. Then my unlucky streak kicked in and she looked at me.**_

"What are you looking at?"

 _ **I slowly got up. Welp, it's not like I wasn't surprised that I would eventually get my ass beaten by a girl. I picked up my sword and prepared myself. She had no wait she charged right at me and with the intent to kill. I somehow parried the blow but at the cost of taking a direct punch to my right arm. I screamed, but I was angrier and I clocked her right in the face. She fell back. She slowly got up and moved her hand from her face, it seemed I bruised her nose really bad. This just pissed her off more.**_

"Listen here punk! That was just a lucky shot. But you'll regret the day you fought with Clarisse!"

 _ **She jumped with an overhead strike, but when I swung to block it, she ducked up and swept me off my guard and got a devastating kick at my gut. I went flying back and knocked over one of the rockets. My vision was blurry and I was trying not to gag. Clarisse slowly approached me, fist clenched and ready for another punch. But I guess she forgot the rocket. I pulled all my willpower to jump behind the machine and I guess she had just enough time to jump away but she still got an earful of the blast as she went flying back. This time I covered my ears and survived its blast. I picked up my sword and ventured out. Most of our team had the ground covered so I went deep into the forest. There was so many fights breaking out. I barely missed an arrow in my eye and one of my teammates jumped them and they started fighting. After a couple of minutes searching, I spotted a clearing. I slowly looked in and saw the flag just sitting there. I could barely contain my excitement as I knew this was my only shot. I was about to run in, but suddenly I heard a noise and ducked onto the floor. I saw someone walking around the flag just swinging their sword around. I was unsure who he or she was so I didn't know if I could beat them or not. So after a minute, I prepared the courage and walked. About half way there I drew my sword which called their attention. They backed up a bit before they drew their sword. I charged at them, but I knew not to make the same mistake twice, as I ducked up the blade and punched his side followed by swift kick to the person's legs tripping them instantly. They got up and swung at my neck but I blocked it and grabbed that hand; however, this lead to a punch in my face. I swaggered by and checked my face. They punched me so hard my lip popped and I was bleeding. This enraged me which lead to unnecessary beatdown. I walked up to them and as they stood their guard I fake swing to the neck and then when they put the sword on the left side I quickly locked a right hook straight into their jaw causing them to fall face down. As the slowly tried to get up, I picked them up by the armor. I turned them towards me and smashed their gut with the sword hilt. They retched forward into my forced knee. I kicked him down and pulled him up and kneed him again and again. When my anger subsided I finally kicked them sending them back into a tree and they laid there. I picked them up and smashed my fist at their face again knocking them out. I realized I had won that battle and can be awarded the flag. I was and walked to it. My leg just suddenly went numb. I looked and saw a huge blood stain on my knee guard. I dropped from the unusable leg and looked up. I saw the same blond girl from the leader of the red team. She looked furious.**_

"What the hell is your problem? He was just playing the game. You could've killed him"

 _ **I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I also knew she wouldn't let me escape scot-free. I pulled myself up and I almost fell over from how I couldn't even use my leg. Might as well be handicapped.**_

"I don't like hurting campers, but I think you might be my expectation"

 _ **I suddenly felt this rush of energy coursing in my body. My leg seems invisible so I moved as freely as I wanted. As much as I disliked thinking it, this rush wouldn't last long so I had to cherish every second. I pulled up my sword and we circled for a bit. I took the first swing but she dodged it and got up in my face, so I put my arm up to block her punch and got pushed back. Before I could recover, I got a good taste of karma and felt her knee in my gut. After that I barely deflected her dagger shot. I felt bad for this next part, but I had no choice. As I saw her switch hands for another dagger shot I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. She landed a kick at my knee which brought me down but not without getting a nice slash on her back. We both fell but I shot up with my rush. She got up almost as quick which scared me from the slash that cut through her armor and got a nice gash on her back. Even with that she was just as swift as before. We clashed sword and dagger but I felt my end approaching. The rush was slowly deteriorating, but an idea came to my head. It was so far out there it just might work. I remembered the carter I summoned back when I first tried to leave the camp. It resulted from the anger I felt toward Tyler. I knew if I lost to her she wouldn't let me get away with what I did. And I bet the cuts from her daggers won't be the whole issue. This would show me as being weak and humiliate me. I couldn't let that happen. I won't lose to her!**_

"I know you are most likely one of the best campers. But I won't lose easily to you, even if you're a girl."

 _ **She laughed**_

"I don't expect you too"

 _ **I let that rage of losing course through my body. I let out a violent scream that frighten her. Behind her the ground sank and she almost fell in, but I took that chance. I threw my sword at her and as planned, she blocked it. I ducked under her guard and elbowed her into the hole. She fell in with what sounded like a bone cracking. She screamed but she started to get up despite the hard pain it put on her. She looked up with the pain displaced on her face.**_

"What the hell is this? How did you do that?"  
 _ **I looked down with the same question in my head**_

"I don't know nor do I really care about it. I didn't plan on letting you win, but I don't want to be stuck down there with you so….. I'm just gonna take your flag and leave"  
 _ **I limped away and could hear her screaming to come back to get her out. Suddenly I collapsed onto the ground. The rush was gone and I was fading quick. I knew I at least had to be by the flag, so I crawled to the flag post and struggled to pull it out. After a few pulls I got it out, but it slipped out of my hand and thrashed onto the ground. I smirked**_

"Looks like this is where I lay for now"

 _ **Suddenly I heard Thalia and a few more campers come by the flag. They saw me and I guess they knew that I was the cause of this. No shit right? They grabbed me and the flag and ran back to our base about to claim the flag. Then a boy with brown hair and a bronze sword at his side appeared in front of us. He wasn't wearing a helmet so I could see his lean face. He approached us with his sword out.**_

"Thalia you don't think I'm gonna let you get away with our flag"

 _ **He looked at me**_

"I see you had a good run. Looked bruised up. I still can't let you win"

 _ **The ground started to tremble. I looked around and saw that the entire forest behind him was being drowned in a wave of water. The water started to form into a funnel with him right in the middle. He lunged his arm forward as the water lunged at us, but Thalia screamed as a huge surge of lighting started to battle the water. The water started to slowly crawl over the lighting and make its way towards us. Thalia stretched her arms out and that water instantly evaporated and she lunged forward with her spear right at his chest. When he parried, sparks and steam erupted from the center. He willed the water to wash her back. Right as he was about to drown us in the water, it just dropped back in the creek and he had a look of pale white horror on his face. Thalia was confused and so was everyone else, so they turned around. Since I wasn't familiar with everything, I didn't share their same shock value when a girl in a white dress with green aura shrouded her body. She was floating towards us and all the campers dropped their weapons. I was still confused about what I was looking at. I was seriously wondering if Mr Sullivan had killed me and if this was just a dream, but I knew otherwise. The girl suddenly opened her mouth and green snakes emerged from it and I held back the urge to vomit that philly cheesesteak I ate an hour before. I hate horror movies gore, especially when things that are never meant to come out of their mouth comes out. Then the girl summoned her target**_

" _Zoë Nightshade, approach, seeker, and ask"_

 _ **The girl named Zoe walks up looking a bit nervous. She ask**_

" _What must I do to help the goddess?"_

 _ **The girl floats up in a green mystic light with the snakes swirling around her as she spoke**_

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trial_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand"_

 _ **Then the girl hit the floor with a crash as the ground made a mini crater around her as she reformed by into a statue. The campers stared in awe at what just happened. I was just confused at what she was talking about so I leaned into Thalia and heared her whisper**_

"Why does she get that honor?"

 _ **I asked**_

"What honor?"

 _ **She looked at me and told me**_

"Zoë got the honor of the next grand quest" __


End file.
